


【SD流花．中篇】通缉爱人(03．END)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD流花．中篇．通缉爱人（文：十甫） [3]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 流花 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD流花．中篇】通缉爱人(03．END)（文：十甫）

摸拳擦掌地终于等到星期六，铃木光川中午就跑出家门了。今天，他一定要竭尽所能、彻底解决那个讨厌的流川枫，让他消失在他和樱木的视线范围。

等了又等，连弯腰、踢腿等热身都不知做了几遍，还是没到时间，心想，我怎么就这么笨呐，早知道先玩一轮PS3再来，他的变形金钢还没突破第三级呢！ 不过，回心一想，那傢伙其实也不是那么讨厌的说，至少让他玩PS3玩得过瘾。

看看手錶，哈，终于三点差两分了。可是，流川还没到，难道临阵退缩，不来了？

“切～临阵逃了，都是不男人来的！”眼见手錶屏幕显示三点正了，流川仍未现身，铃木光川不禁骂道。

“你说谁临阵逃脱？”

突然，身后响起一把声音，让铃木光川吓了一跳。他立即跳起来，指着流川叫道，“你你你，从哪里钻出来的？”他一直坐在神社门前，面向鸟居，眼几乎都不眨一下，怎么会没看见流川走进来呢？

流川看着那小鬼瞬间暴跳如雷的表情与夸张的动作，不禁心中一笑。这小鬼还真像那白痴呢，不愧是他养的！伸了伸懒腰，左右摆了一下头，再打了一个哈欠，问，“要开始了吗？”他怕自己贪睡迟到，错过了跟这小鬼的“男人的约定”，于是很早就到达神社了，只是自己等着等着，在神社旁的亭子里睡着了而已。

看流川全副武装──运动上衣加运动长裤，还穿了一双跑步用的运动鞋，似乎非常看重这场与自己的比赛，而且势在必得。低头看了看自己，再看了看身高体健腿长的流川，与樱木不相上下，足足比自己高了两个头有多，顿时突觉底气不足，便说，“那个……咳！你是大人，而我还是小孩，我们的体格有些距离，所以你得先让我跑五…不……十分钟。”

让十分钟？若在前几年，他毫不犹豫就可以答应了，但现在，他不禁沉吟，并暗暗计算──从神社到铃木家的公寓大约四公里，来回不到八公里，脚程快的话，四十分钟之内可以完成。转念一想，他的右膝这几年在不间断的复健下，进展非常好，应该挺得住四十分钟的，况且这小鬼的身高和体力真的跟他差距悬殊，为免他输得不甘心跟他纠缠不休，于是答应道，“好。”

听流川答应爽快，铃木光川更加没谱了，于是又开口，“我看你还是让我十五分钟好了，这样才比较公平。”

流川瞄了他一眼，心想：这小鬼果然是樱木养出来的，这么会讨价还价，还理所当然似的佔便宜。看了他一眼，突然灵光一闪，心中有了对策，便点头答应了。

“那，我们对时间。先说好，你不准偷跑，不然，就算你输！这可是男人的约定！”铃木光川边跟流川对时间边说道。

流川看他一眼，不发一言，只想着这啰嗦的小鬼快点消失。

见他摆好了起跑的架势，眼看着自己，一脸的坚决模样让流川心下一凛，觉得自己真的不能掉以轻心。于是点点头，抬起手錶看时间，说，“开始！”

看着铃木光川的背影一下子就消失在视线，流川一点也不焦急，反而老老实实地利用这十五分钟好好做热身。只要热身做得足，就不容易受伤了。反正，他胸有成竹。

做完了热身，看了看手錶，呣，时间差不多了，便开始准备。他也的确能照着约定，真的等到十五分钟后才开跑，只是，他跑的是另一个方向。

你有“穿牆计”，我有“过牆梯”，这个比赛他怎么能只让铃木光川佔尽便宜呢？当铃木光川第二次提出要流川相让的时间时，流川就已暗自盘算好自己在这场比赛中的可能胜算了。既然比赛前没规定好要跑的路线，因此，他才不像铃木光川那么笨，老老实实地沿着大路跑呢！

只见他穿街越巷，尽捡可以缩短路程距离的路跑。待飞身越过一个马路栏杆的时候，樱木住的公寓已望之可及，而铃木光川，则在对面马路往公寓努力跑着，还频频回头。流川暗暗偷笑，快速地越过马路，三步併两步地追上铃木光川，越过他时突然兴起，转头对他说，“跑步专心点。”然后加速往前跑。

铃木光川见他突然出现眼前，先是吓了一跳，待听到他的揶揄，立刻哇哇大叫，“你到底从那儿钻出来的？”为了不想输掉比赛，立刻拼命加速追赶流川，即使等一下可能没有力气往回跑，也要在这一程中拼赢。

待到达公寓时，他还是落后流川两三步。他停下脚步想喘一下息，却见流川又往回跑了。于是指着他喴道，“你到底从那儿钻出来的！我根本没看见你在我后面！”

流川脚下不停，但兴致却是好的，看了铃木光川一眼，对他说，“你以为我像你这么笨！嘿！先走了！”

见流川跑的方向跟他不一样时，铃木光川突然醒悟，他被流川当小猴耍了。难怪这么爽快地让他先跑，原来他早有跑捷径的打算！啊～这可恶的流川枫！我讨厌你！我讨厌死你了！

也不知哪来的力气，铃木光川一口气跑到流川的身后，往他的右后脚弯一踹，顿时让流川翻滚在地。只见他抱着自己的右膝，满脸的痛楚。

“喂！光川小鬼，狐狸，你们在干什么呀？”

原本已因自己踢倒流川而发愣的铃木光川，待听到樱木的声音从身后响起时，不禁一颤，“我……我们……”

看他脸色不善，樱木这时才发现躺在地上的流川是抱着右膝的，心下一惊，连忙跑过去欲扶流川，“喂！你到底怎么了？右膝旧患又发作了吗？”

流川错愕地看着樱木半晌，倏地双手捉住他的衣领，“你怎么知道我的右膝伤了？说！”虽然跟樱木裸裎相欢不只一次，但都因为是在暗室中进行，所以他确定樱木是不曾看过他右膝上的伤疤。这是他最隐秘的事，还不想让樱木知道，至少不是现在。

樱木呆了一下，因为流川的表情太严厉了，于是说道，“那一次你喝醉酒，我扶你上厕所时无意中看到的。”

只见流川静静地看着自己，眼神有点复杂，不知在想什么。“狐狸……”

突然，流川一把推开他，然后慢慢地站起来，不知是不是触到了伤患，脸部抽搐了一下，接着转身向前继续跑。

见他腿一拐一拐的，樱木连忙跑上前拉着他，“快点停下来，你想废了你的狐狸腿不成？！”

流川抽回自己的手，不理，继续向前走。

樱木再拉停他，冲口骂道，“你以为你还是以前那个流川吗？你的膝盖根本不能再负荷这样的运动，你有脑筋不？你难道真想跛了腿不成？！”一想到流川的右膝曾被子弹穿过，他的心就莫名抽痛了一下。

然而，流川连看也不看樱木，只说，“我的比赛还在进行中，滚开！”使力将樱木一推，让他踉跄地后退了两步，然后又再继续走。

樱木怔怔地看着流川一跛又一跛地走着的身影，犹如当年他骑车离去时，那个昏黄灯光下的背影。难道，他又要再次消失得无影无踪吗？

身随意动，樱木立即迈开脚步跟在流川的后面，一心一意地紧盯着流川的背影，跟着。途中，见他不知是因痛还是因累而偶然停下，他也不敢走向前，因为他知道这骄傲的狐狸、不可一世的流川枫，是不会在他面前示弱的。

一路跟着，直到旭高街的神社才停止。樱木这时才呼了口气。

“你在同情我吗？”突然，流川开口说话，可是眼睛没看向他。

“什么？”樱木回道，莫名奇妙。

“你是因为同情才跟我一起的吗？”

樱木听明白了。可是他却只是张大了嘴，却不知要如何回答。因为，他自己也不清楚，到底是不是因为同情，才跟流川在一起。

流川静静地看着他半晌，然后说，“我不需要别人的同情。”顿了一下，“尤其是你的。”然后，走了。

再一次，樱木看着流川的背影远去、消失。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
看了医生回来后，流川心中那股硬憋着的气突然消失了。刚刚医生警告他，不可以再做激烈运动，否则伤上加伤，他的右腿就真的会废了。

他将头埋在双手中，大口大口地喘息着。

他以为只要自己耐着性子复健，总有一天奇迹还是会出现的，那他就可以再次站到篮球场上。

他不需要别人的同情，是因为他相信自己会创造奇迹。可是医生的警告犹如判了他的死刑──他不甘心！

若他的右膝是因为篮球比赛而受伤，他甘之如饴，可是偏偏遭受了无妄之灾。

事发的那一天，队中球员因比赛输了在回到球队总会的休息室中便大打出手，场面混乱难控，后来，他们的球队中锋突然从自己铁柜中抽出一把抢，原本想举在头上开炮阻止混战，却没想到被人从后一撞，掉下的枪走火，子弹就这么巧地穿过正袖手依墻观战的流川的右膝……

这件丑闻被球队高层硬压下，所以没向外洩露。而流川的医药费、复健费也由球队一力承担，并另外付给一大笔生活费，但流川必须从此封口，不得透露他离队的原因，否则难免受到球队的幕后大老板──某黑道头子的对付。

为免家人因他而陷入险境，他咬牙答应了球队所有的条件，然后离开那龌龊之地回到日本。然而，他却不能回到神奈川去。他不想面对昔日的旧识，尤其是那个扬言不将他打败永不罢休的白痴──樱木花道。他不想让他知道，他也许已不能与他再驰骋于球场上了。

而如今，事实证明，他得放弃。

他不明白老天为什么要这么耍他，既要给予他打篮球的天赋，却又在他迈向专业篮球手的路上，夺去他打篮球的条件。他真的非常不甘心。

突然，他家的门铃响起。流川知道，那是樱木，本想不予理会，可是，门铃却像催命符，响个不停。于是，便去打开门让樱木进来。同来的，还有铃木光川。

樱木一进门，就将铃木光川粗鲁地推到他面前，说，“我带这小鬼来跟你道歉的。”

站稳后的铃木光川立即鞠了一个九十度躬，对流川说道，“非常对不起，请你大人不记小人过，原谅我吧！”

流川不理会铃木光川，只是看着樱木，“你来做什么？”

“说了呀，带这小鬼来道歉的……”樱木被看得不好意思，便打了打铃木光川的背，“太小声了，大声点嘛！”

“非常对不起，请你大人不记小人过，原谅我吧！”铃木光川听话地再说一遍，可是流川还是没有回应，只是挪动脚步走到他身后去。他鞠躬得腰都疼了，于是偷偷抬头往后望，却见流川已将樱木迫到贴在墻上。于是，悄悄溜走到那用大衣柜作间隔的厅的另一边。

抬头一看，发现了一张双人床，原来，这是流川的“卧室”。

打量了一下，这“卧室”不但有最新的电脑、电视二用屏幕，还有一套小型视听组合，于是羡慕地道，“这流川枫，也真是会享受嘛。”突然发现，流川的床头上放着一个相框，于是扑过去看看是谁的照片放里边。一看，便有点失望，原来是队篮球队员的合照，除了樱木以外，他谁都不认识。放下相框，又发现了流川的皮夹，便不客气地打开，终于，看到了他想看的东西──樱木的照片。那是从那张合照中裁剪出来，再放大的，有点模糊不清。

「原来，他对樱木是这么认真的。」铃木光川呼了一口气，然后坐在流川的床上。他因愤怒而踢伤了流川，可流川却顽强地坚决完成了与己自约定的比赛。看着他一拐一拐地走着的背影，而樱木默默地在后跟着，他突然想哭。他真的没想到，流川对樱木的感情是这么执着的，甚至不惜牺牲自己的腿。

这边厢铃木光川为流川对樱木的执着而惊叹，那边厢，樱木为流川的眼神威迫感到喘不过气来。

“喂！你别这样看着我可不可以？我只是想来看看你的狐狸腿废了没有……”

半晌，流川答道，“你不是早已查到我的主诊医生了吗？你可以去问他，何需问我？”今天，经流川询问，主诊医生才和盘托出，说是樱木借着查案的理由迫他说出流川的伤膝原因和进展的。

看着流川突显怒气的眼睛，樱木便讪讪地道，“我觉得……还是问你本人比较好，嘿！”

“你那是同情吗？”流川突然问道。

“什么？”

“你一直以来都让我做，是因为同情我吗？”流川牢牢地看着他。每次他向他求欢时，樱木似乎都很抗拒，然而只要他态度坚决一点，樱木就让做了。他之前以为是樱木不习惯才会这样，然而现在看来，他应该是同情他才让他在他身上为所欲为。

樱木看着流川的眼睛， 倏地收敛了故作的吊儿郎当，正色地对他说，“我并不是同情你，而是……”

流川等了一会，樱木还是没说，便追问，“而是什么？”

樱木突然老恼成怒，骂道，“靠！我怎么知道！你想做，不就做啰！”

“那我现在想做，怎样？你给做吗？”突然贴近樱木，伸手摸着他的胯下。

樱木顾念着他的腿伤，没把推开，只是捉住他的手阻止，“他妈的，你发什么瘟？！光川小鬼还在呢！”

“那叫他走，你留下。”抽出手，又再往樱木的身下摸。

“你神经病！”樱木不耐烦地推了推流川。却见流川倏地牵了牵嘴角，似乎在笑，不觉一阵诧异。

接着，他眼睛眨也不眨地看着自己，半晌，拐着脚步去拉开大门，“滚！给我立刻滚！！”

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
自那晚把樱木轰走后，他们俩就没再见面，甚至通电话。而对方也没有主动联络。已连续一个月了，他天天在公司拼命加班，连休假也在工作，似要把自己操得劳累不堪，连静下来思考的时间也没有。上个星期，上司询问他是否愿意接一个外派工作，因为此工作必须到荷兰出差三个月，而公司又没有额外的费用支付资深员工的家眷费，所以便想派仍是单身的流川去。流川二话不说，立即答应。

这一晚，将衣服都塞进行李袋后，再三检查了自己的护照和打印出来的电子机票，终于决定出门了。临出门前，又环顾一下自己住的单位，最终，还是把手提电话从外套内袋里掏出来，想拨通一个自己一直惦记着的号码。然而，拇指在通话键上摸了良久，终于还是将之收回外套内袋里，然后提着行李往关西国际机场出发。

后来，在机场CHECK-IN了后，看了看手錶，还有时间，便到一个咖啡厅去喝一杯咖啡，上上网，打发时间。

一登入即时通，即见“通缉狐狸”挂在网上，状态“忙碌”，便打算视而不见。但没想到“忙碌”的“通缉狐狸”却连送了一连串的话过来，使他的对话框一直闪着蓝光，于是便打开了那对话框来看：

「喂！好久没见你了，你死去了哪里？」

「我最近郁闷到不行，一直想找你说话，又找不到，幸好现在见到你了，不然我会闷到抽筋。」

看来那白痴还没察觉到“FOX”就是流川枫，流川便没好气地回：

「找我什么事？」

「最近有一个人跟我闹别扭，一直没联络我，我又不好意思去找他，你说怎么办？」

「那是谁？你的爱人吗？」流川心中一跳，便试探性地问道。好一阵子，才看到樱木回：「不是……」便洩气地回：「那就别理他了。」

「可是……我很想他。想见他。」

流川突觉一股暖流从心中涌起，于是写到：「白痴，电话有开着吗？我现在打给你。」

从怀中掏电话的同时，看到樱木传过来的话：「你是谁？你到底是谁？」

流川只觉得好笑，一手按电话键，一手打下自己的名字“流川枫”送过去。结果，电话才响了一声，就被接起，立刻听到樱木吼道，“他妈的！你就是那个‘FOX’！你干嘛一直耍我？！”

流川平心静气地回道，“我早就告诉你了，我是‘FOX’，就是狐狸，你自己笨而已。”

“你这他妈的死狐狸！我靠！”接着仍是一连串的咒骂。虽然句句辱骂，但流川听着却觉得有说不出的窝心，于是道，“我现在在关西机场，要来吗？”

“什么？！”

“我的飞机还有四十分钟就起飞，我只等你三十分钟。”

“靠！你这混蛋！”

“怎么？要来吗？”

“他妈的，我干嘛要去？！滚吧你！”

嘟一声挂了线，流川不怒反笑。也许，不到三十分钟，那白痴就会矗立在他的眼前。突然，很想立刻看到他。

……

  
看看手錶，还有一分钟就到他等待的极限了，但樱木还没到。站起来四处瞭望，还是没看到与樱木相似的身影，不觉有些失望，便背起他的手提电脑，准备踏入候机室。

“臭狐狸！你给我站住！”声音才从背后远远响起，转过身时，那人已在眼前，不禁暗暗赞叹他的速度。

倏地，右手被樱木用手铐铐着，然后他用另一边铐着自己的左手。接着对他大声地道，“你可以选择不说，但你所说的话将会成为呈堂证供。”顿了一下，“你有什么话要说的吗？”

流川看着他半晌，突然扬了扬嘴角，“我爱你，我会让你下半身过得幸福。”

樱木顿时瞪大眼睛，“什么？”流川竟在大庭广众说“爱他”，让他一时没反应过来。

“我爱你，我会让你下半身……”流川大声地重复，然而还没说完就被樱木冲前掩住嘴巴。

“你疯了你！在这里说这样的话？！我靠！”这流川一定是在报复他在这里当众铐他，才说这样的话让他丢脸的。其实，他也不想让他丢脸的，刚刚从家里拼了命往机场赶，却在一踏入机场就见流川转身欲走的背影，情急下便对他大喊“站住！”，然后自然地冲前用手铐铐了。可能是职业病吧。

突然腰上多了一只手，并被那手紧紧地拥着，樱木心一动，便放开掩住流川的手掌。只见流川深深地看着他说，“白痴，我是认真的，我爱你。”从他的眼中看到了自己，那么的清澈，樱木突然一阵感动，然而想回应的自己，冲口而出的却是，“靠！”

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
在厕所的某个间隔里，有两具同样高度、健硕的躯体在内紧贴着墻活动着。故意压抑的呻吟，未敢声张的低喘，弥漫在这间隔的空气中，更营造了淫昧的味道。

“嗯呀……你的班机飞走了。”

“那就搭下班机。”流川含糊地答道，但体下却不含糊地冲刺。

“啊……没关系吗？啊啊……”

“让你下半身幸福比较重要。”

樱木愣了一下，骂道，“我靠！你没别的话说吗？”然后趋嘴主动亲吻流川。而流川则用右手将樱木的左腿抬得更高，更卖力。

听着他们手上不停地晃动的手铐声，樱木不禁恍惚起来──从见面开始，他们两个就互相牵拌至今，越牵越难舍，他们，到底是谁铐了谁，是他？还是他？

  
（END）

十言甫语：这是我于2007年特为久盏茶坊的《花色》流花杂志创作的第一篇流花作品，现在重看，有月移星转之感。当初在创作这作品时，iPhone还未推出，所以我们当年与网友的联给都是通过安装在电脑上的各式即时通，而座面电脑、手提电脑，都是我们工作的配备，各种电脑软件更是让我们的工作更得心应手。然而，当iPhone推出后，智慧型手机便席捲科技界。当智慧型电话的技术越加成熟、电话价格越来越便宜，座面电脑以及手提电脑便跟着遂渐失去市场的影响力。

现在，人们出外可以不带电脑，但却不能不带一台智慧型手机──可以收电邮、可以是即时通、可以是GPS为你指路，更可以是游戏机。这是一种颠覆世界的产品，也是证明我这篇文章是“上世纪”产品的有力证据。

无论如何，迟至作品创作近10年才在网上发表，对我个的遗憾而言是，鲜网已关闭，而习惯在那儿看我文章的朋友都不知去向，不能第一时间给他们贴上我的第一篇流花作品。希望尚有心看我文的朋友能找到这里，继续支持阿花和流川。


End file.
